


untitled

by Medie



Category: Blade: Trinity (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, she thinks about killing him. But then, she'd have to break in a new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://bantha-fodder.livejournal.com/profile)[**bantha_fodder**](http://bantha-fodder.livejournal.com/) who prompted me for Hannibal/Abby in a quiet moment. Well, as quiet as he gets.

They take out a nest in downtown Milwaukee. She barely breaks a sweat and leaves the warehouse feeling unsatisfied and cranky. A short fight's worse than bad sex, with no payoff she can't shake the feeling of ants crawling over her skin as the adrenaline's left to stew. Hannibal follows her out with uncharacteristic silence and she knows he's grouchy, that this is going to be a bitch to deal with.

The night is damp and foggy, there's rain on the wind and Abby closes her eyes for a moment. Just behind her, Hannibal stops and she can feel the tension running through his body. Opening her eyes, she looks over at her bike and the cars beyond. "Look."

He turns to see the jag and huffs a breath. "Somebody's got taste."

"Somebody _had_ taste," she says. "The windows are tinted."

Abby's not surprised when he steals the car anymore than she is when he crashes it.

-

"Don't say it," he warns, pushing the compress to his forehead.

She doesn't, just turns to get the first aid kit and shoves his hand out of the way to patch up the cut. She takes care of the others too and glares at him when he opens his mouth to complain.

Hannibal smiles and closes his eyes.

She contemplates killing him when he starts humming the theme song from Fraggle Rock. It's going to be stuck in her head for _days_ and forget vampires, there's only so much Dozers a girl can take.

She leaves him to finish without her, she knows he sticks his tongue out but she doesn't look back. He's good in a fight and she doesn't want to have to break in another partner, the paper-training is always a bitch.

-

Abby's checking her equipment when he puts a bottle beside her with a package of Twinkies.

"Dinner."

She looks up with a lift of a brow.

He gives her a sheepish grin. "Okay, _apology,_, we'll do dinner later." It's as good an apology as he does, not that she wanted one, and she gives him points for style. The Twinkies aren't stale and the water's cold. She eats one, washes it down, and puts the other one aside for later.

The bow in her hands is familiar comfort and she lets herself fall into the rhythm of working it. Habit informs her knowledge of the tools laid out beside her and Abby reaches for each one without hesitation.

He watches for a moment, leaning against the wall, but after a minute he starts muttering something under his breath. She doesn't need to listen to know what he's grumbling about but she listens anyway, catching snippets of words like 'fuck', 'vampires', and 'stupid mother-fucking Milwaukee'.

She lets a grin tug at the corners of her lips.

"Something funny, Whistler?" Hannibal asks after a moment, still grouchy.

She looks up. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

He stares at her for a moment then grins, shrugging. "I try not to make a habit of it when I can. I find silence can lead to thinking and do you have any idea what kind of pain in the ass _that_ is?"

Abby rolls her eyes and stands up, work done. "Come on," she says, shoving his gear at him.

"Where are we going?" he asks, taking it automatically.

"To find something to kill."

-

They find a few vampires trolling the club scene (or what passes for one) and this time, Hannibal gets his fight. He runs whooping toward one, insults about parents flying almost as fast as the bullets.

She can feel the fight calling to her too, siren song sliding over her skin like a caress, but she hangs back for a minute and waits. The opportunity comes quickly and she relaxes, reaching for her bow. Hannibal can't help pushing the limits and she's ready when he gets cornered.

The arrow slides through Abby's fingers and narrows her focus down; she nocks it and lifts her arm. The noise of the fight drains away as her focus tightens as she picks her target. The feeling of the release is like plunging off a cliff, the adrenaline rush sucking her soul along for the ride as the arrow slices through air and vampire with silent grace.

The explosion into fire and ash brings the return of noise; cars honking, people yelling, and her own breathing harsh and loud in her ears.

Hannibal grins at her, throwing the other vampire to the pavement and finishing him off. "Cincinnati next?"

She looks at him and shakes her head. "California." After this, she needs some sun.

His grin widens and he tilts his head. "Bikini?"

Abby thinks about killing him again but smirks instead.


End file.
